Conventionally, an arrangement for supporting travel of a traveling body is known, in which information of complicated details of intersections can be provided (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a route detection display device which extracts intersections on a route where guidance is desired and determines whether the intersections are complicated. Subsequently, if an enlarged display of the intersection which has been determined to be complicated is selected, an enlarged intersection figure of the intersection is drawn. In addition, contours of roads forming the intersections and a direction showing a travelling direction, for example, are drawn.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-146603 (page 5, left column to page 6, left column)